


After Death

by TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle/pseuds/TerrifyingTyrannosaurusTurtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry had been wandering this place for a while now.  It never ended,  the horizon a perfect line,  the trees devoid of any unsightly boles or scars,  their fruit free of worms or flies.  He supposed it was paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a culmination of a lot of my ideas about what happens after death in the Transcendence AU. Pretty much everything here are my own ideas, except for Henry and Mabel.

Henry had been wandering this place for a while now. It never ended, the horizon a perfect line, the trees devoid of any unsightly boles or scars, their fruit free of worms or flies. He supposed it was paradise.

Henry didn't realize he had stopped wandering, and started searching until panic started to rise in his throat. He had been with her, his love, for more than fifty years, where was she now? It bothered him how long it took him to remember her name. 

He felt there was something else inside him. There was the Woodsman, of course, the old friend. There was something new, though, or maybe it was something old? It spoke to him of different times, different places. There was always the same face, though. Henry gave her the name Mabel, but the Other inside him gave her a much more ancient name.

When Henry finally found his Mabel, he was far more Other than Henry. But then again, she wasn't really Mabel any more.

Their eyes captivated his, shifting colors and shapes, all uniquely alien, and all so intimately familiar. 

“Hello my Blue Axe.” 

He supposed that that was his name. It seemed like a well-worn slipper to him, oft removed and oft put on again. It was then that the vestiges of Henry fell away, became no more than memories, and Blue Axe awoke.

“Hello my Shooting Star.” They sat next to each other, the two souls, in the place known as Between, and the Resting Place. They slowly became aware of the things added, and the things taken away.

“I should call you my Antlered Axe, now.”

Blue Axe nearly smiled at them, but their gaze lingered on Shooting Star's wrists, ankles. Chains trailed off them, stretching into the distance. Now was not the time to joke. Blue Axe sighed deeply.

“What are we going to do about Pine Tree?”

Their Star stiffened, then looked down. “Nothing. We can't change him back, but we can still visit him.”

“Would you still want to?” Silence fell at his words, and Blue Axe looked away, to where their Star's chains led.

“Of course, wouldn't you?”

“He's not our Pine Tree anymore. He won't remember.”

“So? When has that stopped you before? Remember when he came back too early in 1874? He couldn't possibly have remembered you, but you still cared for him. How is this any diff-”

“He has chained you, and has changed me!” 

The other soul startled and looked up at their counterpart.

“Look at me, Star, look at me! I have something else growing inside me, like a parasite, and he did this! Look at you, look at how you're chained! You don't even belong to yourself anymore! He did this!”

They flopped down and buried their faces in their hands. “How could so much have changed in only one lifetime? We were so happy not so long ago.”

They sat there together for minutes, or maybe decades. Eventually, Shooting Star rose.

“I'm going to go, Axe. I'm going to visit Pine Tree.” They took a deep breath. “Even if it means going without you. You've spent so many lives with Pine Tree, I know you'll do the right thing.”

Blue Axe watched their Star walk away, towards the Veil that separated Life and Between. They were right about one thing, they had spent so many lives with Pine Tree. Didn't they love Pine Tree no matter what? Hadn't they promised them? Blue Axe rose, and caught up with Shooting Star.

Together they passed through the Veil and into the adventure called Life.


End file.
